


“Are we gonna talk about that?”

by AnotherSideAnotherStory



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSideAnotherStory/pseuds/AnotherSideAnotherStory
Summary: Lea has a semi-serious conversation with the reader, in the bedroom.
Relationships: Lea (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	“Are we gonna talk about that?”

A soft moan escapes you, and Lea stops in his tracks. His hands are still on your hips, fingers sinking into your skin slightly, but his eyes are wide, shocked, and locked on yours. He’d been placing kisses along your jaw and neck, and his mouth is still kiss stained and bruised. You squirm a little, uncomfortable with his piercing gaze, but with nowhere to go or look, your eyes meet his. 

“Are we gonna talk about that, or are we gonna ignore it ever happened?”

Groaning, you bury your face in his shoulder. Embarrassment paints your face red, heat radiating off your skin in waves, and you can feel Lea’s body shaking with laughter. 

“Hey, don’t be like that. You’re allowed to vocalize your enjoyment. To be honest, I’m happy to get the feedback. It helps me know what you like and what you don’t.” He nudges the side of your head, prompting you to look at him. “Plus, it’s pretty hot to hear you reacting to different things”, he adds with a smirk. 

You shake your head and do your best to overcome your bashfulness. “It’s embarrassing, babe. I’m not comfortable with being vocal about things. No matter what it is.” Noticing the frown forming on his face, you quickly continue. “Yeah, I’m enjoying this. Every time you so much as breathe on my neck, I melt into a puddle of goo. Believe me, I’m enjoying every second of this. I just don’t like moaning.”

You’re nearly pouting now. Even to your own ears, you sound like a whiny child. Lea rubs circles in your skin and presses a soft kiss to your cheek. 

“Well I’m glad to hear that I’m driving you wild.” He waggles his eyebrows at you, causing you to laugh. “Seriously though, there’s no reason for you to be embarrassed. You think I’m not worried about doing something embarrassing in front of you?” When you you don’t meet his eyes, he nudges you again. “Hey,” he murmurs. “I’m serious. I’m just as nervous as you are. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and if I make a fool of myself, well there goes my shot at happiness. Might as well end it.”

He dodges the playful smack you aim at his head, laughing. “Listen. I want to know that you’re enjoying this. That you’re enjoying things with me. And I want you to know that I’m enjoying things with you. That’s the whole point of us, ya know? If one of us isn’t enjoying it, there’s no sense in staying together, yeah?” You nod, gently trailing your fingers across his face. 

“Lea, I’m enjoying this.”

“Good to hear. I’m enjoying this too.”

“Good.”

He watches you for a moment, memorizing your features. Slowly, agonizingly slow, he trails his lips down your neck again, gentle touches turning into firmer presses. You sigh, burying your hands in his hair. 

“So”, he murmurs into your skin, “you gonna moan for me again?”

“Lea!”


End file.
